


The Bodyguard

by LittleO25



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-12-21 22:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleO25/pseuds/LittleO25
Summary: Lena Luthor is a famous actress that needs some protection in her life...enter Kara Danvers. Will Lena be able to open up to the new mysterious women in her life or will she push her away like everyone else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction for Kara and Lena so I hope you enjoy!

Lena Luthor adjusted her sunglasses as she stepped out of the airport door into the paparazzi’s bright lights. She kept her head down as the lights kept flashing even after she climbed into the waiting limousine. Her assistant, Jess, was waiting inside the limo with her mother. 

“Mother,” She says bitterly watching the flashing lights disappear. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“Lena, is that any way to address your mother?” Lena rolled her eyes at her waiting to see what she was going to complain about next. 

“Have you seen the pictures that were released?” Lillian threw a magazine into Lena’s lap while Jess tried to make herself as small as possible in the limo. Lena looked at the magazine and chuckled at the headline and picture.

‘Lena Luthor heartbroken or headed for rehab?’ the caption read and the pictures below were of her in Mykonos with a cocktail waitress pouring tequila down her throat. She crumpled up the magazine and tossed it back at her mother’s feet. 

“It was a party, Mother. I was having fun.” Lena slipped back on her sunglasses and rubbed her temples as her mother groaned on. 

“Lena, the studio has concerns about insuraing you for the next movie. These pictures do not help matters. You need to get your act together before you lose everything. I understand Jack left you broken hearted but Lena that really was your own fault.”

“Stop.” Lena’s voice rang through the limo and Jess shrunk even further into the limos corner. “You do not get to say another word about Jack or my heart for that matter. If the studio doesn’t want my name attached to them then guess fucking what? It’s their loss but I doubt they will do that since I still have a calltime tomorrow morning so please for the love of god shut the hell up. You get paid to manage my schedule and my appearances not my damn life so stay the hell out of it.” Lena snapped at her mother who just stared back, her lips in a flat line. 

“Jess, please fill in my lovely daughter on her schedule for tomorrow.” Lillian mutters with a sigh.  
\---  
Lena sipped on her glass of wine as she stared out her penthouse. The city’s lights always comforted her because it made her feel as if she wasn’t alone. All the other souls were just trying to get through life just like her. She sighed as she picked up the script she was supposed to memorize for tomorrow. After her eyes eventually started to glaze over the script she picked up her phone to find a text from Jess reminding her when the car will pick her up in the morning. And another one from her mother apologizing for mentioning Jack. 

Lena finished her glass of wine after sending her mom a quick ‘it’s okay’ reply. Her mother and her relationship has not been the easiest of relationships but when Lena finally made the ‘big leagues’ and Lex disappeared off to some remote island Lillian devoted all her time to making Lena a superstar. Lena appreciated her mother’s help but she always felt like Lillian was more worried about her career than Lena’s actual wellbeing. Like with the whole Jack situation.

Lena had left for a movie in Africa when the media outlets had leaked pictures of Jack in a club with another woman. Jack and Lena had been with each other for over 3 years and Lena was even considering marriage so when she saw those pictures her heart was broken into a million pieces. Of course, Jack had tried to downplay the situation but Lena knew it was over. Lillian had not taken the situation well and blamed Lena for putting her name into a negative spotlight. 

Lena sighed as she headed to bed draining the rest of the bottle of wine. She knew tomorrow was going to be hell with her mother since the pictures were leaked and Lillian will make sure she is on her best behavior.  
\---  
Lena sat in her dressing room as Jess continued to run lines with her. She looked in the mirror waiting for the PA to come collect them for the first scene of the day. Instead of the PA walking in she saw her mother with a young woman following behind her. 

“Lena, I would like for you to meet someone.” Lena looked up to find bright, blue eyes staring down at her. 

“And who might this be?” Lena mumbled as she continued to scroll on her phone.

“This is your new bodyguard, Kara Danvers.” Lena raised her eyebrow at her mother and Jess looked between them nervously. 

“Hi, Miss Luthor. Pleasure to be at your service.” Kara Danvers said as she stuck out her hand for Lena to shake. 

“Absolutely not.” Lena glared past Kara at her mother. Kara dropped her hand and adjusted her glasses clearly looking uncomfortable. 

“Lena,” Jess warned and Lena put up her hand up to stop her. 

“You are not giving me a golden retriever to follow me around.” 

“Excuse me?!” Kara yelped and Lena rolled her eyes at her.

“Lena, since you cannot be trusted to not throw your career down the drain I have decided to give you a little extra protection.”

“By having someone follow my every move? I don’t need a babysitter, Mother.” 

“Yes, you do. Must I remind you about Mykonos, Paris, and New York?!” Lena rolled her eyes. “You are clearly in some sort of state of defiance and if I can’t stop you then you will have Kara by your side to make sure nothing gets out of hand and you don’t get hurt.” 

“Mother, I am not a child-”

“Well, until you stop acting like one this is how it is going to be. Kara is an excellent bodyguard and I trust her to make sure you don’t fuck this movie up.” Lillian straightened out her dress before looking at Jess. “Now I have to go make sure everything is set for you...Jess will you come with me?” Lillian and Jess walked out of the room leaving Lena and Kara in an awkward silence. 

“This is ridiculous.” Lena sighed and Kara shook her head. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Kara mumbled under her breath and Lena’s head shot up at that.

“Did you say something?” Lena asked with her hands on her hips and Kara shook her head. Lena shook her head and headed for the door with Kara right on her heels.

“Is this really how it’s going to be?” Kara shrugged her shoulders and Lena took a deep breath before walking out of her dressing room heading to set with Kara following behind her.  
\---  
The week followed with many long days on set and by the first night shoot Lena was exhausted. Her co-star and best friend Sam Arias slid into the chair next to her.

“Who’s the puppy following your every move?” Sam asked gesturing her head towards Kara standing a few feet behind them eyes glancing around set. 

“Mother’s newest form of punishment since the whole ordeal of Mykonos.”

“I told you not to go to that club.” Sam shoved Lena’s leg and Lena let out a small laugh.

“At least she is easy on the eyes.”

“Really? Haven’t noticed.” Lena said even though she had noticed. She had noticed the way Kara’s muscles rippled under her shirt whenever she got the door for Lena or the way her blue eyes glistened in the sun. Or the way her hair fell in perfect curls around her face. Lena had definitely noticed how attractive Kara Danvers is but she hated the near presence of her which in turn had Lena speak about 5 words to her in the past week.

“Uh huh sure.” Sam teased and Lena rolled her eyes. “So are we hitting the town this weekend?”

“Of course. If only I could lose my puppy.” Sam raised her eyebrows. 

“Bring the puppy along. I wouldn’t mind taking her for a walk.” Sam’s suggestive tone and raised eyebrow made Lena feel oddly territorial over Kara but she didn’t let Sam see. 

“Shut up, Sam.” She gave Sam a playful shove and Sam rolled her eyes with laughter.  
\---  
Kara opened up Lena’s door as she came out of her apartment and she thought she caught Kara’s eyes widen at Lena’s cleavage in her low cut shirt. It made Lena feel a tingle in her spine and she felt a flush creep on her cheeks as Kara slid into the driver’s seat. 

“To set Miss Luthor?” Kara asked and Lena nodded as she checked her email. 

“Miss Luthor?” Lena looked up at Kara’s questioning tone and Kara gulped. “I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot and I just think we are going to be spending a lot of time together so it might do us some good if we actually treat each other like human beings and I just-”

“Kara, take a breath.” Lena smiled at Kara’s ramble and Kara took a deep breath as they approached the studio lot. “I think you might be right… I just am not the best with new people in my life especially when my mother has something to do with it so please forgive my um... bitterness.” Lena made a step to get out of the car before stopping and placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Please call me Lena.” She smiled at Kara through the mirror and that same feeling in her spine spread through her before she quickly exited the car. She took one last glance at Kara as she was walking towards set and smiled to herself at how Kara had her head held back in relief.  
\---  
The movie continued on without a hitch and Lena began to actually start to feel like she was getting back on track with her life and career. Her mother had actually started to back off her a little and her and Kara even made small talk in her car to and from set. She was all set to go out with Sam for a much needed girls night when Kara came to drive Lena to the club. She caught Kara gulp as her eyes traveled down Lena’s body in her tight black dress. Lena pretended not to notice but it did give her great satisfaction to know that the girl had some sort of desire for her. 

When they arrived at the club Kara followed loosely behind Lena as she entered the VIP area with Sam already seated in their private booth. 

“Hi darling, how are you?” She kissed both of Sam’s cheeks and Sam looked at her with a guilty expression. “What is it?”

“Lena, I am so sorry. I had no idea he would be here…” Lena’s eyes followed Sam’s and noticed Jack kissing some blonde bimbo. Lena felt her stomach go to her throat and her eyes began to water. She grabbed at the bottle of tequila before taking a massive swig. 

“Fuck my life.” She mumbled before taking another swig. She noticed Kara’s eyes bulge as she took another swig. 

“Lena, we can go somewhere else.” Sam yelled over the music and Lena waved a dismissive hand at her. She stood up and began to dance around the booth and Sam shrugged before joining in. Eventually, Sam began to try to get Kara to dance and even started to dance on Kara. Lena watched as Kara tried to get out of the situation as polite as she could be, clearly uncomfortable. 

“Sam, leave her be.” Lena warned her as she poured another shot.

“Why? Is someone jealous?” Sam sang as Kara looked between them with questioning eyes. 

“Why would I be jealous? She works for me and besides she could never handle me.” Lena stated and watched Kara’s expression fall a little. Sam laughed and clinked her glass with Lena before sitting back down. They continued to drink heavily and eventually Sam had to call it a night then Lena looked up and noticed Jack staring directly at her. She tried to look away to make sure Jack didn’t see her but Jack stood up and began to walk towards their booth. 

“Well, if it isn’t Lena fucking Luthor.” Jack slurred and Lena wanted to smack him for even saying her name. 

“Get lost Jack.” Lena mumbled and Jack laughed her off. 

“Lena, can we talk?” Jack asked while he gave Lena his puppy dog eyes that usually always worked on Lena. 

“Go to hell Jack.” Lena stated and she tried to leave the booth but Jack stepped in front of her blocking her path. She felt Kara stiffen behind her.

“Lena, come on. We were so good together. Please give me another chance.” 

“Jack, you’re truly something else. We are over. Now let me go.” Lena said through gritted teeth and when she went to walk past him Jack grabbed her arm. As soon as she felt him grab her his hand was already gone. She whipped around to see Kara pinning Jack down onto the booth and Lena’s mouth dropped open.

“Don’t you dare touch her.” Kara’s voice was loud enough to send a shiver down Lena’s neck. Security showed up and they helped Kara with escorting Jack out. Lena looked around and saw camera’s flashing. She tried to cover her eyes and before she knew it Kara had wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and was taking her towards the back exit. They stepped outside and Lena leaned up against the wall as Kara tried to locate the car.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Kara’s voice rang through Lena’s ears and Lena tried to make sense of her drunken thoughts. “Lena, are you okay?!” 

“Y-yes. I’m okay...just need a second.” Lena ran her hand through her hair and Kara fixed her glasses while Lena just stared at her. “You just like threw him like he was nothing…”

“Well, it is my job to protect you.” Kara said with a laugh. Lena shook her head and took a few more deep breaths as Kara leaned against the wall next to her. “So that was Jack Spheer...your ex-boyfriend.” Kara’s words were phrased more like a statement so Lena just nodded. 

“Are you sure your okay?” Kara questioned softly and Lena looked over at her blue eyes wanting badly to get lost in them but then a tear trailed down her cheek. Kara frowned and wiped away Lena’s tear. Her hand cupped Lena’s cheek and her thumb carrassed it softly. 

“I really did love him you know? I thought we were going to be together forever and he just broke my heart. I let him in and he just-just betrayed me like it was nothing. I gave him my heart and he squashed it.” Lena sobbed out, finally telling someone how she actually feels even if was just her bodyguard.

“Shh, it’s okay...you’ll be okay.” Kara whispered as she pulled Lena in a tight hug. Lena’s arms wrapped around Kara’s slim waist and she felt Kara’s muscles tighten around her. Kara rubbed soothing circles on Lena’s back and she felt safe in her arms...a feeling she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Lena took a deep breath before stepping out of Kara’s arms after quite a few minutes of crying.

“Please forgive me…I don’t usually umm do that.” Lena mumbled as she wiped her nose and Kara waved her away. 

“It was the least I could do.” Kara rocked back and forth on her heels and pointed to a restaurant over her shoulder. “Would you like to get a bite to eat? I’m starving.” Lena nodded and followed behind Kara as she led them to the 24 diner. 

There were few people in the restaurant, mostly late night stragglers like herself. Kara led them to a back table and Lena kept her face hidden in case someone would recognize her. Kara ordered them two coffees as Lena headed to the bathroom to freshen up. When she returned, Kara had taken off her suit jacket and rolled up her white button up and Lena couldn’t help but notice the muscles in her arms. Lena swallowed as she also noticed Kara had loosened a few buttons on her shirt revealing her collarbones. Lena tried to shake away her thoughts on leaving wet kisses all over her chest but failed miserably as she took a seat across from Kara. 

“Here drink this, it will help.” Kara handed her the cup of coffee and their fingers brushed slightly which sent a shock through Lena’s body. Lena couldn’t help but feel confused at the fact that just a few minutes ago she was crying over Jack and now fantasizing about pinning Kara up against a wall. Oh, the things tequila will make your head do. 

“So, Kara please tell me about yourself seeing as you just saw me at my lowest point, I guess I would like to know a little something about you.” 

“What would you like to know?” Kara asked with a smile and Lena leaned back in her chair. 

“Anything...everything.” Lena said with a wink and Kara let out a chuckle.

“Hmmm, well for starters I’m from Midvale and was adopted by the Danvers family. I have an older sister named Alex who is my best friend and probably the best person I know. I served two tours in Iraq before coming home and getting into private security-”

“Kara, please tell me something that I haven’t read in your file.” Lena interrupted and Kara raised an eyebrow at her.

“You read my file?” Lena blushed at her words even though they were innocent but the way Kara was looking at her brought a deep pull from her belly. Lena shrugged and winked at Kara and Kara just laughed at her. “Hmm okay something not in my file… when I was 15 I broke a boys arm because he tried to take one of my potstickers from my lunch.”

“You’re joking?” Lena questioned and Kara shook her head. Lena let out a loud laugh causing people to look over at them. “Remind me never to take any of your food.” 

“I wouldn’t break your arm… I mean who would sign my checks?” At that Lena laughed even louder and playfully nudged Kara. 

“We should get going.” Kara mumbled as they looked around as the few people in the restaurant began to notice who was sitting across from them. Lena nodded and let Kara lead her back to the car after paying for their coffees. 

“I just realized you didn’t eat and you said you were starving.” Lena says as she climbs into the car. 

“It’s okay. I have to get you home anyway, you have an early call time tomorrow and we don’t want anything else putting your mother in a mood.” Kara teased and Lena smiled at her thinking Kara might be the kindest person she knows.  
\---  
As the month went on, Lena and Kara’s friendship continued to grow and Lena even began looking forward to the few moments they were alone together. Lena continued the flirty banter with Kara which made Kara blush and Lena loved nothing more. They even began sending each other text messages updating the other on the rare days they didn’t see each other. Today was one of those rare days and Lena smiled at a picture Kara had just sent her of her and her sister out at a bar. Lena was getting ready to rehearse some lines when a text from Sam came through. It was a picture of Kara and Sam, Kara’s eyes were barely open from her smiling so hard and Lena almost dropped her phone from the caption. 

Going to take the puppy for a walk ;)

Lena was on her way to the bar before she could even think of a reply. Her driver for the night dropped her off and Lena walked in with a few people noticing who was actually walking into the bar. She couldn’t believe how she overreacted at the picture Sam sent her. Kara is her own person and should be able to be with whomever she pleases even if the thought made Lena want to vomit. Of course she found Kara attractive but she was her employee, only there to protect Lena not please Lena. Her body shivered at the thought of Kara pleasing Lena and she knew then that it was time to get out of there. 

“Lena?! Is that you?” She heard a familiar voice call and Lena tried to rush out of the bar but the voice continued to follow her. Lena ended up in the smokers alley behind the bar when someone caught her arm. 

“Lena! Stop!” The voice shouted before she was pulled face to face with Kara. Lena could smell alcohol on her breath and Lena knew that being alone with her was not a good idea. 

“Kara, I was just leaving.” Lena tried to walk past her but Kara’s hand slid down her arm and intertwined their fingers. Lena looked down at their hands and tried to ignore the desire lingering between them. She looked at Kara and found hunger in her eyes. 

“Lena, I-” Kara began to say before Lena crashed her lips to Kara’s. The first thought Lena had was how soft Kara’s lips were against hers. She could feel Kara’s surprise against her mouth but then she felt Kara begin to move her lips with Lena’s. 

Kara backed Lena up against the wall as her hands roamed Lena’s body. Lena hit the wall and arched her back off of it when Kara’s tongue entered her mouth. She pressed her body completely against Kara and Kara pushed her pelvis against Lena, pinning her to the wall. She began kissing down Lena’s neck finding a sweet spot as Lena let out a moan which only made Kara’s desire more apparent as she slipped her thigh between Lena’s legs. Kara slipped her hands under Lena’s shirt before sucking on Lena’s bottom lip. Lena began to rock on Kara’s thigh and Kara could feel Lena’s desire on her leg. Kara pulled back to look at Lena and Lena let a whimper. 

“What do you want, Lena?” She whispered huskily against Lena’s neck. 

“Y-you.” 

“Can you be anymore specific?” Kara asked with a smile against Lena’s neck as she brought her hand between Lena’s thigh. Thank god Lena was wearing a skirt giving Kara easy access as she ran her fingers across her inner thighs. Lena shot her head back as Kara continued to tease her. 

“I need you inside of me. F-f-fingers. Now.” Lena growled and Kara smiled as she slid Lena’s soaked underwear to the side. 

She pressed one finger inside of Lena’s folds and Lena bit down on Kara’s shoulder preventing anyone from hearing them. Kara’s pace started slow as she watched Lena grind on top of her. Lena couldn’t take it anymore and decided to give Kara some incentive. She unbuttoned Kara’s jeans while Kara looked at her with wide eyes. She began to rub circles on Kara’s clit watching as her mouth formed an ‘O’ before slipping a finger inside of her. Kara let out a moan and Lena brought her lips to Karas as they both slipped another finger inside. Lena began to pump faster which brought Kara to follow her pace with a third finger inside Lena felt herself beginning to unwind but she wanted Kara to meet her there. 

“I’m almost there.” She warned Kara who nodded and began to pump even faster while her thumb rubbed over Lena’s clit. Kara grinded down hard on Lena’s hand and with one final touch on Lena’s clit it took everything in Lena not to scream out in pleasure. Watching Lena come was all it took to push Kara over the edge. She flung her head into Lena’s neck and moaned into the crease. Her body shook as she came down from her high and Lena slowly pulled her fingers out of Kara. Kara left a lazy kiss on Lena’s lips before sucking on her own fingers. Lena nearly combusted right then and there as she watched Kara lick Lena’s own desire. Kara kissed Lena again and she could taste herself on Kara’s lips. 

“Wow.” Kara whispered as she leaned against the wall next to Lena.

“Yeah.” Lena agreed as they both tried to control their breathing. 

“Wasn’t expecting that when Alex asked me to drinks earlier today.” They both let out a laugh and their heads turned at the sound of someone coming out of the door into the alley.  
~~~  
Lena sat up quickly in her bed and rubbed her eyes as she thought about the dream she just had. Lena had replied to Sam’s text with a sarcastic comment and went off to bed to have a dream that left the middle of her legs throbbing for some sort of release. She stood up getting out of bed to try to calm herself down about having the most vivid sex dream about Kara Danvers. She walked into her kitchen to grab a cup of tea when she heard her phone ring. She walked over and saw Kara’s name flash on her screen. 

Wish you could’ve made it out with us tonight :) 

Along with the text was two pictures one of Kara, Sam and a girl Lena was assuming was her sister. And another one of Kara alone winking at her. Lena could see Kara’s arm muscles in the picture and a direct line to her cleavage. Before Lena could even think twice her hand was down her pants finding her some relief as she thought about her dream with Kara. After her orgasm Lena laid in bed panting as she thought how much trouble she was going to be in with Kara Danvers.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Lena woke up the next morning with a wave of nerves flushing over her as she thought about seeing Kara in the next hour or so. Lena had been with a few women in her lifetime but mostly out of a drunken state or to please Jack’s fantasy’s. It wasn’t like she preferred men but it had made life easier than to face Lillian’s disappointment about how the world would see her. Lena honestly could care less on how the world saw her and it was 2019 for god's sake people should get over people's sexual preference. 

Speaking of Lillian, Jess had emailed her a schedule of the day and she saw her mother penciled in as soon as she arrived on set. This day just keeps on getting better, Lena thought as she walked out of her building preparing to see Kara. 

And there Kara stood in her suit with her back to Lena. Kara turned and Lena had to take a deep breath as she saw Kara was wearing a pair of raybans with her hair tied back exposing her long neck. Lena quickly pulled out her phone and dialed Jess as an excuse to not have to speak directly to Kara. God, she was such a coward. Lena could see a tiny bit of disappointment on Kara’s face as Lena rolled up the privacy partition. She knew she was being cruel for no reason but Lena couldn’t look at Kara without thinking how her mouth would feel on her body or how she wanted to pin her in the backseat of the car and not leave for hours. 

“Miss Luthor, your mother is waiting in your trailer and I should warn you-” Jess had said as she handed Lena her coffee and a copy of the revised script. Lena sighed and took a long sip of her coffee cutting Jess off before entering her trailer.

“Mother, to what do I owe the pleasure? Another photo spread that needs attention?” Lena asked.

“Now Lena is that any way to greet a guest and your mother?” Lena looked up from a script to find her mother sitting next to Jack. Lena almost dropped her coffee as she took in the scene before her. 

“What in the actual fuck is this?”

“Lena, do not swear. It is unattractive for a lady to swear.” Lillian muttered and Lena almost threw her coffee at her head as Jack chuckled under his breath. 

“It’s okay, Lillian. I like it when she swears.” Jack smirked at her and Lena glared between them waiting to be told what was going on. 

“Lena, if you could please sit and-”

“I would rather stand.” Lena interrupted through gritted teeth and Lillian rolled her eyes. 

“Jack and I have been talking and we thought it was best if you two were to get back together. Both of your careers could benefit from the comeback story of a revised relationship and you both would-” 

“EXCUSE ME?!” Lena yelled causing Lillian to snap her head up at her daughter.

“Lena, stop acting irrational and listen to me.” 

“No, I will not. I cannot believe you would even think that I would ever get back together with this filth. This is absolutely the lowest you have ever gone, mother. And to you Jack,” Lena laughed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “You are completely delusional if you think I would ever touch you again. Not even with a 10ft pole. This meeting, or whatever this is, is over. I am done with the both of you.” Lena practically ran out of her trailer with protesting screams coming from behind her and she took off towards her car. 

“Lena wait!” She heard someone yell behind her before that someone grabbed her arm to stop her. Lena was pulled back to see Kara standing in front of her with Jess a few feet back and she could see her mother approaching from afar. 

“Please...please just get me out of here. Take me somewhere...anywhere.” Lena pleaded with Kara just as tears filled her eyes. 

“Jess, tell production that Miss Luthor went home sick and should be back tomorrow.” Kara yelled over her shoulder before guiding Lena to her car and speeding off.

Lena had no idea where they were going and she didn’t care. She stared out the window as the city disappeared behind them, crying silently. Thankfully, Kara hadn’t said anything or asked any questions which Lena was internally grateful for. Lena was still trying to process how her mother could betray her like that. Sure Lena had participated in many “arranged relationships” in her industry whether it was to promote a movie or get her name back in the public but asking to do that with Jack was just despicable. Her and Jack had a real relationship that he fucked up and to pretend she was over that would not happen. Her mother knew she wasn’t over it, she was there when Lena was heartbroken and that is why this hurts so much. 

“Lena,” Kara said and Lena snapped out of her thoughts to see they had stopped the car. “We’re here.”

“And where exactly is here?” Lena asked when they stepped out of the car to the most beautiful outlook of National City. 

“This is my secret oasis… I used to come here after I got back from the war. I needed the quiet and sometimes… sometimes you just need to scream.”

“I’m sorry?” Lena raised her eyebrow at Kara as they approached the overlook and Kara just smiled at her before raising both of her arms out and let out a loud yell. 

“Come on, Lena try it!” Kara encouraged as she yelled again, laughing at the end of the scream when she heard her echoes. Lena shook her head and kicked at the dirt below her feet. 

“Listen, you don’t have to do it but I promise it will make you feel better and if it doesn’t...well I’ll try that new kale place you are always talking about,” Lena raised both eyebrows at the comment and Kara smiled. “Trust me, Lena.” 

That was the thing wasn’t it? She never trusted new people and yet standing on this secluded mountain she looked over at Kara and she wanted to trust this woman before her. So, Lena shut her eyes and let out a loud scream and boy did it feel good. 

“Wow.” Lena whispered and then she felt a soft hand slip into hers. She looked over at Kara and smiled before they both nodded and yelled again. They both ended up in a fit of laughter and Lena leaned into Kara’s side as she looked out at the view, feeling a thousand times lighter than when she first got here. 

“So no kale place for me right?” Kara questioned a touch of teasing in her voice and Lena nudged her with her shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asked softly.

“Why don’t you just fire your mom?” Kara asked when Lena had finished her story and she shook her head.

“It’s a lot more complicated than that,” Kara looked at for an explanation and Lena sighed. “My mom and I are all each other have… She quite literally made my career and I can’t just abandon her like my brother did. It would crush her. She’s my only family.” Lena whispered.

“Lena, you have to realize that there are people out there that could be your family. And trust me they would be a million times better than Lillian,” Lena chuckled. “I’m serious, Lena. You’re an amazing woman with a heart of gold. I know you don’t think that but I do. And Lena I am a great judge of character.” Lena laughed again but Kara’s expression remained serious. Kara shook her head and stepped closer cupping Lena’s cheek and tucking a piece of her behind her ear. 

“Lena Luthor you are an amazing person and you have more than just Lillain in this world. Please believe me when I say that.” Kara whispered as she started to lean forward. Lena’s eyes fluttered shut and her heart began to race. She didn’t close the gap but she didn’t pull away while Kara inched closer and closer. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She literally was vowing to stay away from Kara Danvers this morning and now Kara’s lips brushed over hers just for a moment when Lena’s phone began to ring in her pocket. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Kara mumbled under her breath and she dropped her head to Lena’s shoulder as Lena laughed under her breath. 

“It’s my producers, I’m sorry I have to answer this.” She gave Kara a tiny smile before Kara backed away from her letting out a loud breath. 

“Another time…” Kara whispered not thinking Lena could hear her.

“Another time.” Lena agreed with a wink and Kara broke out in a huge smile.   
~~~  
The spell had been broken after Lena got off the phone with her producer, explaining that she will be back to work tomorrow and apologizing profusely for her absence. Kara agreed to take her back home and during the car ride, Lena called Sam to update her on the situation which Sam told Lena she would beat up Lillian for her prompting a loud laugh from Lena. When they arrived back at Lena’s apartment Kara pulled Lena in for a long hug that caused Lena to lean into her neck taking in the sweet almost strawberry smell of Kara. 

“Lena…”

“Yes?” Lena looked up at Kara as Kara brushed the hair off of Lena’s neck. 

“Come out with me tomorrow. You can meet some of my friends and see that National City has some actual good people in this world.” 

“Kara, I can’t.” Lena’s walls immediately going back up at the thought of being someone she knew she couldn’t be for Kara. 

“Why not?”

“I’m not someone you want to introduce your friends to.” Kara scoffed at that comment and let Lena go out of the hug but kept her hands on her waist. 

“You do realize that you’re like this mega superstar and they would just be in shock that you came.” Kara explained and Lena tried to walk away but Kara tightened her grip on Lena. 

“Hey, I didn’t mean that… you are so much more than your career but you don’t seem to want to hear that either so I am at a loss here.” 

“Kara, I can’t be who you want me to be. I am not soft and warm like other people. I’m cold and dark...ruthless even. Your friends would hate me and eventually you would even hate me because I can’t be loving or let you in-”

“Woah, woah. Lena breathe.” Kare instructed and Lena nodded before dabbing at her tearful eyes. 

“I literally never cry this much in front of anyone. This is ridiculous.” Kara wiped her eyes and kissed a tear that fell out of Lena’s eye. 

“You are far from ridiculous, Lena Luthor.” Kara whispered before giving her a kiss on the top of her head. “You’ve had a long day go get some rest… just think about tomorrow night. No pressure, just a night out with friends.” Kara gave her waist one last squeeze before letting Lena head in for the night. 

~~~

Lena’s next day was filled with many questions and demands from the production team for missing the previous day. Lena revoked Lillian’s privileges to being on set which meant her phone had been ringing all day. And to top it all off Kara had been giving Lena a look that made the middle of Lena’s legs throb. By the end of the day she was exhausted and just wanted to take a nice long bath when Kara mentioned the night with her friends.   
“Kara, I thought we talked about this yesterday. And not to mention I’m your boss how would that look in the tabloids?” Kara rolled her eyes at Lena as they approached Lena’s apartment. 

“I was waiting for you to use that excuse.” 

“What excuse?” 

“That you’re my boss! It’s amazing it took you that long.” Kara opened Lena’s car door and Lena sighed in frustration as she stepped out. 

“It’s not an excuse! I’m trying to protect you from unwanted press.”

“Lena, we haven’t done anything for unwanted press and besides, why can’t you have friends that work for you?!” 

“Kara, listen-” 

“No, I am not taking any excuses. If you don’t want to come tonight that’s fine but I’m not leaving you alone so what do you want for takeout?”

“What?” Lena looked at her with confusion in her eyes as Kara started to walk towards Lena’s apartment. 

“You don’t want to hang out with my friends that’s fine but you’ve had a stressful couple of days so we’re going to drink lots of wine and stuff our faces with some delicious food.” Kara stuck out her hand for Lena to grab. Lena stared at her for a beat before smiling and taking her hand.   
~~~  
Lena felt extremely vulnerable as Kara entered her apartment so she quickly retreated to her bathroom to change into some comfier clothes. She came out after taking some deep breaths to calm herself and found Kara in her kitchen opening a bottle of wine. Kara had taken off her suit jacket and Lena couldn’t help but stare at Kara’s body through her crisp white shirt. 

“Hope you don’t mind that I helped myself but I never thought you were going to come out of there.” Kara laughed at herself as she handed Lena a glass of wine. Lena took a long sip and Kara raised her eyebrows. “Do I scare you, Lena Luthor?” 

“No.” Lena replied all to quickly and Kara smiled wide at her. 

“I do don’t I?” Kara couldn’t keep her smile off her face as Lena’s just turned a deeper shade of red. “Well, if it helps...you scare me too.” Kara whispered in Lena’s ear. Lena almost split her wine all over herself and Kara just winked at her before sitting on the couch mentioning something about ordering potstickers.   
~~~  
Lena was laying on her couch listening to Kara tell some absurd story about how food was the most important and best thing about life. Kara had ordered way too much takeout and to be honest Lena hadn’t really touched any because she just kept sipping her wine. She definitely could feel the effects of the wine as she tried to keep up with Kara’s rapid words. 

“Come on, Lena! Tell me one thing on this earth that is better than the taste of food?!” 

“Hmm… an orgasm.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Lena could feel the air in the room shift. Kara’s mouth immediately snapped close and she stared at Lena like she was the only person in the world. 

“Um… uh that is much better than food.” Kara whispered and Lena smiled at her, loving the fact that she was making Kara squirm. Kara stood up from her place on the floor and slowly walked over to Lena who sat up, making room for Kara on the couch. 

“You know what is better than an orgasm though?” Kara asked while she gently traced Lena’s form with her finger. 

“Oh yeah? And what is that?” Kara continued her trace of Lena’s body but this time she leaned in to kiss Lena’s neck. Lena’s breath caught as Kara made her way up to Lena’s ear. 

“Multiple orgasms.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear and it took all of Lena not to let out a porngraphic noise. Instead she grabbed Kara’s face and pulled her down for a heated kiss or at least she thought she did. Kara let out a loud laugh and Lena opened her eyes as Kara pulled away from her. 

“Lena, are you drunk?” Kara asked.

“What? No, of course not!”

“Are you sure? Because you totally just missed my mouth while trying to kiss me and believe me I have seen your movies I know you are a good kisser.” Lena hid her face behind a pillow feeling absolutely mortified as Kara continued to laugh. 

“This is not funny, Kara!” Lena half shouted but one look at Kara’s laughing face had Lena joining in on the laughter too. 

“Lena, it’s okay… I just can’t believe the hot shot Luthor is too drunk to kiss me.” With that said Lena grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kara which just made her laugh harder. 

“I hate you. You can go now.” Lena mumbled and Kara shook her head at her. 

“Hey, I’m just joking with you. Come here,” Kara opened her arms for Lena to cuddle and Lena sighed as she scooted closer. “We have plenty of time to get to the kissing part okay? But first let's take a nap so you can sleep off some of this alcohol.” 

Lena let Kara pull her close as she kissed the top of her head. Kara rubbed little circles on Lena’s lower back as Lena inhaled Kara’s sweet, strawberry smell. She smiled and thought that she could get used to being in Kara’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena woke up feeling way too warm and with a slight headache. She opened her eyes to a sleeping Kara with both of their bodies intertwined with each other. Lena sighed and quietly got out of Kara’s arms to find some coffee. She needed to put space between her and Kara immediately because she knew Kara wanted more than just sex and she wasn’t ready for that right now. She couldn’t bring herself to look over at Kara’s sleeping figure because she knew her heart would skip a beat and that scared the living crap out of Lena. She barely knew this woman and yet she already felt so important to Lena’s life. What scared Lena the most is that she knew that it would just end in ruins like every other relationship in her life. Lena needs to focus on her career and not how another heartbreak could break her whole life. 

“Don’t tell me you are already freaking out?” Lena jumped at the sound of Kara’s voice and turned to see Kara looking like an absolute goddess at 8 in the morning. Her hair was tousled and her shirt was half buttoned which made Lena take a gulp. 

“I was just thinking about what I had to get done today.” Lena lied and Kara chuckled under her breath before grabbing a cup of coffee for herself. 

“Lena-”

“Look Kara, last night was great and I’m actually glad that we didn’t take it further because I think what I need in my life is for us to just be friends.” Kara stared at her and Lena watched as her fact became unreadable. 

“Friends…Okay I guess if that’s what you want.”

“It is” Lena insisted even if every fiber in her body didn’t agree. Kara nodded and said something about being late for breakfast with her sister. She grabbed her jacket and retreated out Lena’s door. 

Lena couldn’t help but let a tear slip out of her eye as she mentally smacked herself. What is wrong with her, she thought. She just didn’t understand how fucked up she actually is. Kara is a sweet, loving woman that would actually be good for her and instead Lena just pushes her away.   
~~~  
Lena sat in her kitchen about to order some takeout when she got a text from Sam.

Are you going to game night at Kara’s tonight? It read and Lena looked confused. Kara had not mentioned anything all week about a game night. But to be honest Kara hadn’t really talked to Lena past a ‘hey, how are you?’ and ‘are you hungry’. Lena knew that it was going to be awkward after their encounter last weekend but she didn’t know that Kara would be so distant. If she was honest, she thought Kara would fight harder to want to be with her which made Lena feel like a child. She told Kara she didn’t want to be together and that was her fault for Kara not making anymore advances. 

No? Lena replied and Sam texted back instantly.

Really? Well, I’m with Alex right now and she said you can come. Kara probably forgot to mention it. 

I don't want to intrude

Oh shut up. I will be there so you don’t have to freak out about meeting new people… I’m coming to get you in 30 so be ready! You’re driving ;)

Lena jumped at the last part of the text and was going to write back an excuse but if she wanted to show Kara that they could be friends then she has to go. Lena went and applied some makeup while slipping on some jeans and a black low cut shirt that she knew Kara liked. She looked in the mirror while she curled her hair and smiled at herself. She was going to prove to Kara that she was a good friend.

~~~  
Lena and Sam walked up to Kara’s apartment and Lena couldn’t help but feel extremely nervous. She was going to text Kara about coming but she assumed that Alex would tell her. Judging by Kara’s face when she opened the door Alex had not told her. 

“Lena?! What are you doing here?!” Kara exclaimed completely ignoring as Sam walked in. 

“Oh shit! That’s my fault! I ran into Sam before and told her to invite her.” Alex said from the kitchen where Sam just smirked at all three of them. Lena narrowed her eyes at Sam who just shrugged and handed the alcohol they had brought to Alex. 

“Hope this is okay.” Lena mumbled to Kara who shook her head and put a smile on her face. 

“Of course! Come on in!” Kara’s voice raised an octave and Lena already wanted to run out of the apartment. Kara immediately grabbed her sister and pulled her into what Lena assumed was her room while Lena met Kara’s friends. Nia and Brainy, whose nickname Lena smiled at, were extremely nice and Lena enjoyed talking to them. J’onn was quiet and intense but made Lena feel a sense of calmness as she talked to him. James, Lena could tell, was hitting on her which made her almost spit out her drink but she let the flirting continue. 

“Damn! Luthor brought the good stuff!” Alex almost yelled as she and Kara came out of her room holding the bottle of wine up for the group.

“Oh god, don’t say that! It will just go to her head.” Sam laughed as Lena lightly shoved her shoulder. They all sat down on the couch ready to start game night when Lena saw Kara pounding her glass of wine and pouring herself another one. Lena raised her eyebrows at Kara who looked surprised that Lena was watching her and she just shrugged her shoulders before joining the group. 

“So what should we do about teams since we got some newcomers tonight?” Nia asked.

“Well, Lena and I are going to be on a team.” James suggested and Kara choked on her wine. “Isn’t that right, Lena?”

“Excuse me?!” Kara coughed out and Alex narrowed her eyes between James, Lena and Kara while Lena’s face became extremely red. 

“Umm… James asked me to be his partner tonight and I didn’t know the teams so I said yes.” Lena explained mostly to Kara who stared at her before taking a deep breath.

“Alright, J’onn looks like you’re stuck with me.”

~~~  
Game night was going horrendously, Lena thought. Well, it was actually going fantastic for her and James because they kept winning at every game. But that meant that James was touching Lena constantly with taps on her knees, claps on her shoulder and highfives that he would turn into some sort of hand holding. Lena could feel Kara’s gaze never leave her and James even though the touches were harmless. The rest of the group were getting tipsy and Alex and Sam were getting closer to each other with each round and Lena was going to have to ask Sam about that later. 

“Okay with that total looks like the final game goes to Lena and James… again!” J’onn explained as they all groaned again. Sam laughed into Alex’s side as they got up to start cleaning the apartment. 

“Wow! Please tell me you’ll be at our next game night! I’m going to need my partner back!” James wrapped his arm around Lena’s shoulder as he continued to brag about winning to everyone. Behind them they heard a glass shatter and they all turned to see Kara holding a broken glass in her hand. 

“Holy shit, Kara! Are you okay?!” Alex rushed over to her to help wrap her hand up. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine!” Kara turned to go to the bathroom before turning around. “I’m just going to get this cleaned up! Bye everyone… see you guys next time!” Kara rushed to the bathroom as everyone shook their heads before starting to head out. 

“Lena, are you coming?” Sam asked as Alex waited at the door for her.

“I’m just uh going to…” She pointed after Kara and Sam nodded. “You okay to get home yourself?” Lena asked and that's when Alex spoke up for her. 

“Uh yeah I can take her home.” Sam winked at Lena who just smirked after her best friend. Lena turned to go find Kara who was trying to wrap gauze around her hand. 

“Here let me help you with that.” Lena tried to reach for Kara’s hand but she pulled it out of Lena’s grasp. 

“I’m good.” 

“Kara-” 

“What are you still doing here anyway?!” Kara asked through gritted teeth and Lena shook her head as she watched Kara continue to struggle. 

“Will you just let me help?” Lena practically yelled and Kara looked up at her with sad eyes before giving Lena her hand. “Was that so hard?” She whispered as she helped Kara with the wrap. Kara shook her head and avoided looking at Lena. 

“Are you going to tell me what is going on in that pretty head of yours?” Lena asked and Kara shook her head.

“Don’t… Don’t try to flirt with me when you were flirting with James all night!” Kara snapped.

“Excuse me?!” 

“Do you want to sleep with him? Is that why you called things off?! Because you’re not attracted to me?!”

“Kara, listen-”

“Do you want to sleep with him?!” Kara yelled again and against Lena’s better judgement she grabbed Kara’s face and crashed their lips together. Kara didn’t register what was happening at first so Lena went to pull away but Kara quickly pulled her back into her. Lena always thought their first kiss would be soft and tender but this was hard and full of heat. Kara bit at Lena’s lower lip as they both moaned into each other’s mouths. 

“Does that answer your question?” Lena asked in between kisses and Kara literally growled in Lena’s ear before backing her up against the wall. Kara’s mouth trailed down her jaw while Lena leaned back so Kara could find her sweet spot. Lena rocked her hips into Karas as she bit down on Lena’s neck probably leaving a mark but neither one of them seemed to care. Lena pulled Kara back to her lips and her tongue slid past Kara's entrance. She flicked her tongue against the roof of Kara's mouth which made Kara rock harder into her hips. Lena pulled back for air and Kara continued to kiss down her neck. 

"Kara wait we need to uh--" Lena tried to say but Kara's hands had found their way to Lena's ass and they gripped hard almost making Lena fall to her knees. 

"What were you saying?" Kara asked as they both tried to catch their breaths. 

"I just um think we should talk about things but kissing you is so much better." Lena explained as she pulled Kara back against her lips. Kara chucked against Lena's lips before giving her a chaste kiss. 

"You're right we should talk." Kara laughed at Lena's pout. Kara untangled herself while Lena tried to control the throbbing between her legs. Lena followed after Kara to her kitchen.

"I like your place by the way." Lena mumbled and Kara let out a quiet chuckle. 

"Look, I'm-" They both began to say and Kara looked at Lena letting her go first. 

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything... You're right I freaked out after waking up next you because I felt happy for the first time in forever. And when happiness reaches me I tend to try to ruin it because I know that it will just end anyway. So I pushed you away before I could even let you get close so I'm sorry. But you pushed me away this week and darling, I do not want to sleep with James. He was flirting with me and I promise I was not flirting back-"

"I know you weren't. I just overreacted and I'm so sorry for that. I just was jealous and acted like a child... because I really like you Lena like a lot. And I pushed you away because I didn't want to force you to do anything you didn't want to do. You said you needed a friend so I was just trying to give myself some time to figure out how to be that for you-" 

"I'm falling in love with you, Kara." Lena confessed and Kara smiled at her before walking up to wrap her arms around her. 

"That's funny because I'm falling in love with you too." They both smiled at each other before leaning in for a tender kiss. 

"I guess I am going to have to find a new job." Kara whispered against Lena's lips. Lena shook her head with a laugh.

"I guess you do." Kara smiled at her before leading her to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading! Working on something new so tried to wrap this up as best as I could! Hope everyone is having a great start to the year!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts! xx


End file.
